100 Drabbles
by calmingaddiction
Summary: http://caenai-gyoesari./art/Writers-100-Theme-Challenge-95400613 Doing the list from here. Each chapter will be in 10s, in hope that it gets my muse back. Sebastain/Ciel OTP drabbles. Enjoy Matured for the few that will be naughty XD
1. Chapter 1

1] Beginnings

The sickeningly intense burn against my iris sealed my demand. My stomach twisted and lurched as the pain grew even more unbearable. A white haze clouded my vision and the ringing in my ears blocked out the noise of my own pathetic whimpers.

After what seemed like ages, the pressure was lifted from my eye, leaving only the throbbing of my new disfiguration. The ring quieted and I heard the demon above me chuckle. The whiteness that overcame my vision soon began to fade into darkness, and the last thing I felt a gloved hand caress across my cheek. I knew then, this was only the beginning.

2] Humor

The Undertaker burst into a fit of tears as Ciel's blush burned across his pale cheeks.

"Y-you! Boy, you have the greatest jokes!" The ancient shinigami managed out between gasps and giggles.

"Shut up." Ciel ordered, his eyes now burning with the same intensity as his cheeks. "Now tell me what I need to know."

"W-w-wait." The Undertaker pleaded, still doubled over with laughter. "Are you serious? Do you really love your butler?" He choked an a hysterical sob, laughing even harder as he repeated Ciel's earlier confession.

Ciel growled, anger, pain and discomfort lacing his every nerve. "Stop laughing at me!" Ciel shouted, "Why? Why is this so funny to you?!"

"Because, young Earl," the Undertaker giggled, "to be in love with your own death is truly the greatest joke I've ever heard."

3] Drama

Sebastian caught Ciel's hand as it flew down to slap Miss Lizzy across her small face. He made the necessary apologies, explaining the importance of the ring she had broken, and using any excuse to save his masters reputation. If it wasn't for this damned contact, Sebastian wouldn't bother with such drama. Foolish children quarreling over broken bits of jewelry was truly the most tiresome task he had dealt with today. He briefly considered letting go of his bocchan, letting him make a fool of himself. As he mulled over the entertaining thought, his stomach growled. No, he would protect his young master, reputation and all. At least this drama kept him slightly amused before his meal would be presented to him.

4] Scary

Ciel burrowed under his heavy covers as another crack of lighting struck the sky, quickly followed by a deafening crash of thunder. Normally, the young earl of Phantomhive wasn't afraid of thunderstorms, but this particular storm has woken him from one of usual nightmares, the one that made him relive his memory of watching his parent's home burn to ash. Every time the lighting blazed against the sky, he would remember the way the fire lit up the night, making it seem like sun was high in the sky. And the thunder would remind him of the snaps the sturdy wood made as it collapsed, finally giving in to the harsh bites of the fire.

Another strike against the sky made Ciel's heart stutter, causing an involuntary whimper to escape his small mouth.

Ciel heard the door creak open, followed by the quiet, yet deliberate padding of a set a feet making their way to his bed. He felt a gloved hand gently thread through his hair, and heard a deep, familiar voice mutter hushed, soothing sounds. His whimpers died and his thoughts calmed as his trusted butler cooed him to sleep, leaving him with only peaceful thoughts and a silent slumber.

5] Light

Sebastian is a demon. He's lived centuries in the disgusting undergrounds of hell. Seen the repulsive black that covers every crevice of the spacious masses of nothingness. But when he see's that young boy, lying under the white sheet, he's stuck by his first vision of radiance. Sebastian agreed to the contact, signed his freedom over to his young, foolish, snotty little boy in return for his soul. Little did Ciel know, he's given Sebastian so much more. He's blessed him with the sight of light.

6] Dark

Ciel's future had been bright. An heir to a fortune, loving parents, a brilliant estate. But with one flicker, his entire future had been blotted out, erased, in favor of this future drenched in a dim shade of darkness.

Then he made his deal. Received the companionship from his black butler.

Ciel knocked over his chess piece with a casual flick, quietly wondering if his future was so dark after all.

7] Happiness

Demons do not know emotions. They don't feel sadness, love, hate, anger, joy, or lust. They walk through the realms of earth and hell, constantly masked by an air of indifference. One needs a soul to feel, and that is what a demon lacked.

Sebastian kept reminding himself of this as he mused over his reactions to his lord. His body would tremble, his mind would go blank, and his chest seemed to expand, making room for warmth to fill him. He briefly wondered if that was what happiness felt like.

Sebastian shook away these foolish thoughts, silencing them with the bitter reminder: demons didn't have a soul.

8] Sadness

I've always hated the pathetic feeling of sadness. There really isn't a cure for the pit you feel in your stomach, the headache that bleeds against your temples, spreading to your eyes and overcoming your mind. It leaves you with only the desire to crawl into a known safety zone, abandoning the world to wallow in your own despair.

Pathetic. There are much more important things to do. Meetings, contacts, arrangements that need to be made.

So when I feel that horrific feel creep into my pores, I summon Sebastian into my room. I feel the unbearable weight of my depression lift as his dark form shadows my doorway.

"Yes, My Lord?" he questions.

"Nothing."

9] Balance

It's extremely difficult to hold a plate of sweets in one hand, pin two hands with the other, hold up a small thigh with your own, and thrust up into a withering boy as he thrashes, moans, and pleads for more. But Sebastian keeps his balance, holding everything up and giving his bocchan what he demands.

He is, after all, one hell of a butler.

10] Anger

Sebastian's eye twitches as Lady Elizabeth whines again. Screeching something about Ciel and cuteness.

She quiets for a brief moment, leaning up to press her annoying lips to Ciel's pale, beautiful mouth.

Sebastian's body gives an involuntary jerk. That little brat DARE touch what is rightly his? He may be the butler of Phantomhive, but one can only take so much bitching from such a small menace. As his bocchan turns, Sebastian lifts his hand and snaps the delicate little neck of Lady Lizzy. He could deal with anger, but he wouldn't tolerate jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2

11] Murder

Murder is nature to a demon. It is no different then going to sleep. Humans fret and fear the inevitable force that is death. Sebastian never understood that terror.

Until he had the epiphany: Ciel would be murdered one day. By his own hands.

Sebastian understands now.

12] Medicine

"No."

"Bocchan..."

"No."

Sebastian sighed as his lord stubbornly crossed his arms. It was times like this when Sebastian remembered just how old Ciel was.

"My Lord, you are sick. You need your medicine."

"No." Ciel clamped his small mouth shut, glaring at the floor with childlike determination.

Sebastian sighed again, but as he turned to leave, an idea struck him. With a devious smirk, he opened his own mouth and popped the small pill onto his tongue. Spinning on his heel, he walked over to the young earl and forced his chin up. Ciel's eyes widened with confused anger and his mouth opened to ask what the hell Sebastian thought he was doing. With another grin, the butler used the opportunity to press their mouths together in a forceful kiss.

Ciel yelped in surprise, pulling away slightly in embarrassment. Sebastian took no notice and happily continued to thrust his tongue into Ciel's small mouth. Just as Ciel began to return the kiss, Sebastian pulled away with an amused smile.

Ciel swallowed nervously and frowned as he felt something unpleasant force its way down his throat, which caused Sebastian to grin even wider.

"W-what was that?" the young earl squeaked out.

"A very effective way to cure colds, My Lord."

13] Ancient

"Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"How old are you?"

14] Modern

i Modern technology really has come far. /i Sebastian mused as he spat numerous bullets onto his now soiled white gloves. He causally tossed them at the gawking humans, effectively eliminating the minor threat.

Brushing off his now destroyed jacket, Sebastian glances over at his bloody, yet never broken, master.

He smirks and advances to the scarred man. i But not far enough. /i

15] Futuristic

Sebastian imagines that his hair would be about the same length, possibly a little longer, but never shorter. His large, childish eyes will shrink with time and age. They will grow colder, darker, but Sebastian knows they will never lose their beauty. He tries to imagine what his height will be. About his height maybe…no, shorter. He likes to think that his bocchan would always be below him. He wonders if his skin will lose its young paleness or if his hair will ever gray.

But alas, all this wondering is in vain. For his beautiful Ciel will not live to see his old age.

16] Good

Ciel didn't understand goodness. He didn't understand the point. Karma, souls, heaven, hell. It was all the same to him. So why bother trying to be good at all? He was going to the same place, no matter what he does.

Being uncaring, he found out, is easier said then done.

17] Evil

To live in a world of black and white

Of good and evil

Of wrong and right

Sebastian shakes his head. No, he doesn't know such things. The world is gray. There is always the exception and always the reason. Humans are too easily shifted and swayed. Universal evil is nonexistent as long as one is given the opportunity to think.

18] Naughty

Ciel isn't sure how he got into his position. Panting and withering under his butler, begging to be taught his lesson.

He feels the sting and hears the smack as Sebastian brings his hand down against his bare ass again. "You've been such a naughty boy, bocchan." He mutters, completely and infuriatingly calm, as always.

Ah, yes. Now Ciel remembers.

He sat bored in his study on this hazy afternoon, quietly playing a one sided game of chess. But as soon as Sebastian walked in, carrying a plate of chocolate cake, he had a wonderfully entertaining idea.

Sebastian set the treat down on his desk with his trademark smile, muttering something about the recipe.

Ciel didn't listen. Instead he used the tip of his index finger, and slowly edged the plate to the end of the desk, knocking the dessert onto his boot.

"Oops." He muttered, staring at Sebastian's emotionless face. "Clean it up." He ordered.

The next thing he knew, Sebastian was on all fours, licking the chocolate frosting off his black, knee high boots. Ciel watched hungry as Sebastian's long, pink tongue darted out against the leather, smirking the whole time.

Kicking him away, Ciel crossed his arms. "Punish me." He demanded.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, his smirk growing even wider. "Is that an order, My Lord?"

"Yes. I've been naughty."

Another slap rang out against the walls, followed by a painfully loud scream of satisfaction.

19] Honesty

"Don't i ever /i lie to me. Understand?" Ciel gritted out.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian made the necessary bow following his master's order, placing a hand over his heart and staring at the hard ground.

"You swear? Never lie, no matter what the cost."

Sebastian nodded, head still bowed. "Of course, bocchan."

Ciel's breathe hitched as he whispered,

"Do you love me?"

20] Trickery

It wasn't his initial fantasy on how to get Sebastian to fuck him, but hey, it works.


End file.
